Conventional cross-stitching techniques have left the needleworker with little opportunity for originality and with a limited choice of designs. Much cross-stitching is accomplished by working with cloth which has been printed with a design that is to be followed in making the cross-stitches. This, of course, limits the needleworker to the design already on the fabric. Other cross-stitching is done by creating a design through counting the threads of the fabric to obtain positions where cross-stitches are to be made. This is very difficult and slow in operation, and may be impractical for some tightly woven fabrics. Designs also have been applied to material through the use of carbon paper, or iron-on transfers. Transfers provide the needleworker with no opportunity for creating a design and carbon paper is difficult to use with results that are less than satisfactory. Other procedures have had similar drawbacks.